


Waiting for Nothing

by Raised_from_perdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, F/M, Kinda AU, Pre Season 1, Sam at Stanford, high school!you, imagine fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_from_perdition/pseuds/Raised_from_perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sitting outside your school on the pavement as all the other cars pull up picking up the other kids. You sit there alone for a while, but soon enough a black 67 Impala slides into the parking lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Nothing

Imagine sitting outside your school on the pavement as all the other cars pull up picking up the other kids. You’ve had another shit day, with bitchy girls and cranky teachers and you are just done with everyone and everything. You sit hunched over as people push past you laughing and giggling with their friends and you fight back tears.

You don’t expect your parents to pick you up, but it’s too far to walk and everyone knows it, but they don’t offer you a ride. You stay sitting down, so you can at least pretend to someone’s coming while you wait for everyone to clear out.

Slowly the crowd thins until it is just you in the empty parking lot. To make it worse, it starts to rain. You don’t move, just pull your coat closer around you as the droplets slide down your collar and raise goose bumps on your arms.

You hate this. You hate the fact that no one cares enough about you to remember to pick you up, or pack your lunch. You hate that your grade are slipping because you have to make your own dinner and work you own job because your parents only buy groceries every month. You hate the pain or neglect, but you’re used to it.

A bolt of lightning cracks across the sky and you suppose you should get home- you don’t want to have to sleep in the gym again. As you stand up, you hear the crackling of tyres on gravel and look up to see a sleek black Impala sliding into the parking lot and your knees nearly collapse in shock. The window rolls down to reveal a face you didn’t think you’d see again.

“Dean?” you gawp, “I thought you left?”

Dean smiles crookedly, “Thought you could use a ride”

You smile back, “That would be great”

You slip into the passenger seat and shake out your wet hair.

“What are you doing here?” you ask, turning to look at him.

He looks back, “I was halfway gone, but I thought of you and I just couldn’t leave” he whispers, and reaches for your hand.

You pull it away, “I begged to come with you. Begged”

He looks away, “I didn’t want you to get hurt”

“I’ll get hurt here. Without you” you say, eyes boring into his.

There is a long pause. So long you consider getting out of the car. But then Dean groans, and rubs his forehead.

“I’m going to hell again” he says, then turns to you again, “Come with me then”

You dart upright, staring into the earnest sea green eyes on you and your lips pull back into a smile, “Okay”

He smiles back at you, and places his hand on the gearstick. He pauses, before turning, and places a feather light kiss onto your lips. Both of you exchange smiles and he leans back, and pushes the Impala into gear. Both of you drive off in the rain, holding hands all the way to Stanford.


End file.
